warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brutox
Brutox the Unyielding is an Orc Death Knight. Once a slave to the Lich King, he was freed from his servitude, and pledged himself to the service of the Horde. Appearance Large and muscular even by Orcish standards, Brutox's true nature is immediately obvious to any who see him. Rather then the "normal" green of other Orcs, Brutox's skin is slate grey. Similarly, he has blank eyes that are lit by an eerie, unearthly glow. His hair is dark red, worn in several long braids that hang from his scalp, while additionally, he has braided his beard. His skin has numerous scars gained in battle, both as a warrior for the Horde and a Death Knight of the Lich King If his appearance wasn't distinctive enough, Brutox also wears a suit of ornate, runed armour and carries a massive runeblade. He makes no effort to conceal what he is, choosing to retain the armour he wore while in the service of the Scourge. The only concession he makes is to openly display the tabbard of the Aunty Jack Show, if only to prove his alliegance to any who would dare question it. Personality Brutox strives to be the embodiment of the Orcish ideal; brave and honourable, and not afraid to face any foe or any challenge before him. He will always be the first to volunteer for any duty, especially those that call for direct combat. And he will never hesitate to put himself in harm's way, and seems to enjoy risking life and limb. The truth is that Brutox is very much aware of how little the rest of the Aunty Jack Show's members trust him; he knows that they have a barely concealed hatred for what he is, and is fully aware of how much of a potential threat they see him as. He realises that, no matter what he does, he will never be able to be anything other then a former agent of the Scourge in their eyes - so he at least tries his best to show what he is capable of in the vain hope that they will accord him some respect. He lives in perpetual fear of Aunty Jack finding some excuse to dismember him. In particular, Karg Earthrage seems to have something aginst him; the Shaman watches him closely, and has been known to call him "Gorefiend" behind his back. With that being said, Brutox is more the willing to do battle against whatever foe he is presented with - a warrior before he was a Death Knight, he does enjoy physical combat and is not afraid to flex his muscles. He prefers not to use his "darker" abilities (such as raising ghouls from the bodies of his foes), but will do such if needed. Above all else, he is a loyal supporter of the Horde and of Thrall; he knows that the Warcheif is the best chance his people have against the Scourge, having seen their evil first hand. History Fall Born during the first war, Brutox's parents were killed during the Orcish invasion of Lordaeron. He grew up in the interment camps, gladly joining Thrall after being freed during a raid. From there, he travelled with the rest of the Horde, fighting against the Legion before settling in Durotar. However, even with their new Homeland, he felt the need to continue fighting. Brutox travelled across Kalimdor, doing battle against a variety of threats to the Horde. In doing such, he sought out allies that also wished to serve the Horde. This bought him into contact with Aunty Jack, the titular leader of the fearsome Aunty Jack Show. Aunty Jack was impressed with his skills as a warrior, and had considered adding him to her guild. However, before she could do such, Ogrimmar (and many other places across Kalimdor) came under attack by the Scourge. Brutox was one of those who rallied against them, heading to the Plagelands to do battle with the Scourge at their heart. However, he vanished following an attempted assault on Scholomance, and was assumed slain. However, Brutox was instead reborn as a Death Knight, and pressed into the services of the Scourge. Already a powerful warrior, his abilities were amplified, transforming him into a fearsome engine of destruction. His power and skills caught the eye(socket)s of others; Karl Baarfden chose to make him one of the Knights of the Blackened Claw, his elite order of Death Knights. During this time, he showed an ample willingness to follow the Scourge's call, willingly slaughtering all that stood before him. Rise He continued to serve the Scourge during the assault on the Scarlet Enclave, where he was one of the many who engaged in the slaughter of the surviving human forces. Matters changed, however, at the battle of Light's Hope Chapel; Brutox was one of those who willingly stood with Highlord Mograine and Argent Dawn, having been freed from the Lich King's control. Returning to Ogrimmar with a group of other one-time Death Knights, he pledged his allegiance again to the Horde. He also used the opportunity to attempt to appeal to Aunty Jack, hoping to join her guild again. Initially wary, Aunty Jack agreed to let the Death Knight join their ranks. However, as she did, she made her position perfectly clear. If he showed even the vaguest hint of betrayal, she would rip his arms off. Knowing full well that she could (and would) follow through such a threat, he none the less agreed; in many ways, the threat of dismemberment served to keep him focused, a reminder of what would happen if he slipped back to his old ways. Regardless, he was eager to return to Northrend and do battle with the Scourge forces that dwelled there. He knew that the only way he would ever redeem himself and prove that he was free of the Scourge would be to destroy them. He quickly became one of the most vocal members of the show in calling for the destruction of the Lich King, eager not only to end his menace for all time, but to seek vengance for what was done to him. At the same time, he hoped that, through his actions, he would win some approval from his fellows. category:Characters category:Horde category:Orc category:Death Knight category:Aunty Jack Show category:Articles by Darthfish